


The Safe Place we Create

by EasilySpooked



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards (Tales of Arcadia)
Genre: Aaarrgghh is a repressed sweetheart, Blinky is a poor gay troll, Canon Rewrite, Dwoza, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilySpooked/pseuds/EasilySpooked
Summary: When Blinky was assigned to take care of the terrifying Gumm Gumm general they'd imprisoned, he didn't expect to live through the day. But when the Krubera turned out to be a gentle, misguided soul, a fragile friendship arises. (As well as a few long repressed feelings.)A canon rewrite because if Guillermo Del Toro doesn't give a rat's ass about the plot, why should I?(Trigger warning for homophobia)Updates every Friday
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	1. Prologue

When Blinkous was only a whelp, around one hundred years old, he was pulled aside by his older brother to have the “talk”. Since his brother was only a decade older than him, the “talk” was an intentionally vague recapitulation of troll medical books he barely understood with a few things he’d heard from his playmates. From this, Blinkous gathered that if you liked another troll very much you could kiss them and touch horns.The magick of the Heartstone would culminate at the place your horns met and make you feel good. After that you would be married and your partner would get pregnant. In truth his brother, Dictatious, was not far off. Trolls did indeed mate using the power of the Heartstone that fueled their very being. The two opposing magicks would meet and form the beginnings of a baby in the womb of the mother. However Dictatious failed to specify the rules of mating, that it was only to take place between a male and female. In truth, it had never occurred to him to make the distinction. He only had eyes for the girl trolls his age. But his poor brother was born different. While Dictatious and his gang took turns spying on girls, Blinkous sat on the outskirts and appreciated the rugged beauty of the boys around him. He daydreamed about holding hands with the most handsome young trolls in Dwoza.

A couple hundred years later, a troll named Zinjalla showed up at Dwoza. He was visiting for the first time from another camp close by. Zinjalla was tall and muscular, his tough skin worn from adventure and travel. He wore a cloak that fell around him like a shadow, hiding the collection of weapons that hung from a belt on his waist. But what attracted the most attention were his horns. They curled out in front of him in a giant spiral, a majestic genetic defect. When Blinky caught sight of Zinjalla he felt a hot blush rush into his cheeks. His mild crushes had never come close to what he was feeling for this new troll.

Trolls aren’t overtly sexual beings. Apart from whelphood, where fleeting crushes are frequent and common, some trolls go their entire lives without feeling the need to mate. On top of that, many aren’t open to romance either. For a majority of the population friends and family are all that they need. However for the remaining trolls who seek relationships, they typically only find someone they truly connect with two or three times in their life. After that you can divide them into three categories, Romantic, Sexual, or Hyper-Sexual. Romantic types never decide to mate, Sexual types will only mate once or twice in their life, and Hyper-Sexual types mate frequently and grow large families. Hyper-Sexual is the most rare and Romantic is the most common. 

Blinky suspected he belonged in the Romantic category before, but he knew for sure after taking a good look at Zinjalla. There was no doubt about it, he was having his first connection. From that day forward he stuck by Zinjalla’s side. He listened avidly to his stories, and although few of his own adventures held a candle to Zinjalla’s, the books he read held exciting tales he could recite by heart. Every story Zinjalla told, Blinkous countered with another. And so they fell into a friendly rivalry that steadily drew them closer.

Every night Blinkous would come home with a lovestruck aura surrounding him. He would half listen to his brother and wander around the library with a dreamy look on his face. Dictatious went half mad trying to get him to share the identity of the “secret girl”, but Blinkous would either look at him as though he were crazy or chuckle to himself and wander off again.

A few months into his stay, Blinkous brought Zinjalla over to the Galadrigal library. He personally introduced his brother to him and waited with bated breath to see if he approved. Dictatious was blind to the true implications of his brother’s actions and told them naively that they looked like a great pair. Blinkous could hardly keep a blush from his cheeks as he gushed excitedly about all the fun times they had together. They couldn't stay long, Blinkous insisted, because they had a full moon to watch together. Something about that alerted Dicatious to the way his brother was staring at the newcomer. Blinkous was looking at him as though he was the brightest, most amazing thing in the room. He chalked it up to hero worship but he couldn’t quite get them out of his mind. It would only be later that night that he put two and two together and rushed to stop his brother.

Meanwhile, Blinkous and Zinjalla were making their way to a clearing in the forest. Along the way Blinkous named various plants and animals and Zinjalla told him whether or not they were good to eat. The night wind blew lazily between the two, almost seeming to push them together. Blinkous stumbled over a tree root and Zinjalla took his hand, almost freezing him to the spot with pure euphoria. They stayed hand in hand until they reached the perfect spot, a small, grassy hill surrounded by trees that perfectly framed the moon.

They lay down side by side and watched the clouds scud lazily past. Blinkous could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, he could hardly take the tension in between them. In a sudden burst of confidence he moved one of his hands to take Zinjalla’s again. Zinjalla shifted a bit but didn’t pull away. Emboldened by this he pushed himself up and caught Zinjalla’s eye. Trying not to lose his nerve, he quickly ducked down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. The world seemed to stop at that moment as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He opened his eyes, and instead of the loving gaze he’d hoped for, he saw eyes filled with fear and confusion looking back at him. Zinjalla scrambled backward, looking around frantically before running toward Dwoza. Blinkous sat back, too emotionally destroyed to move.

It was there Dictatious found him, curled up in a ball with tears streaming down his face. He wailed when his brother pulled him into a hug, asking why this would happen and blaming himself. Dictatious explained sadly that romance and mating between two trolls of the same sex was taboo. If any troll was caught with the same sex they were shunned from the community. He apologized profusely for never explaining that to his brother before and began to mourn with him. He mourned for the love Blinkous would never get to allow himself to feel or express. He mourned for the pain he would go through when the gossip spread through Dwoza. And he mourned most of all that their mother wasn’t there to help him survive. 

When they returned, the beginnings of whispers were already travelling across camp. Zinjalla was already gone, but the story he spread through Dwoza had lasting impacts. As Dictatious ushered Blinkous into their library he heard trolls throwing insults at their backs. For a month they didn’t come out of their home, and after that Dictatious only slipped out to collect more food and pick up new books from travelling markets. As the years slipped by the gossip died down, but the damage had already been done. It took a full fifty-three years for Blinkous to even show his face in Dwoza again, and Dictatious feared to leave him alone. The only reprieve came when Gunmar began to attack the humans large-scale. Rumour had it he was fed up with their oppression and was growing an army of brainwashed soldiers to fight. Dwoza became a den of cowards, trolls who muttered on the sidelines about the unfairness of it all but hardly did anything to stop it. Blinkous’s romantic preferences were hardly the most important topic anymore.

Blinkous never felt the stirrings in his heart again, he refused to let himself connect with another troll lest he go through the same pain. He buried himself in books and his newfound paranoia led him to discover conspiracy theories, his next big passion. Slowly, he reintegrated himself into the community by sharing his theories about Gunmar. But if you let him go on too long he would spiral out of control. All the trolls still looked down on him, but it was on Blinkous’s own terms now. However, his life began to go downhill again the fateful day a Gumm Gumm came knocking on their door.


	2. The Story Begins

Blinkous dived for cover behind a rock wall, pulling his brother after him. Dictatious stumbled and fell to the ground, terror plain on his face. The rogue Gumm Gumm was on a rampage throughout their home, destroying anything in his path. Screams of terror filled the giant cavern, it was every troll for themself. Dwoza was one of the last true safe havens and now that it was compromised there was only despair and panic to turn to.

“Join Skullcrusher or I crush skulls!” The hulking giant roared. Blinkous watched as the odd newcomer tried to pacify him, a troll who called himself ‘Jim’, but it was no use. Everyone knew Gumm Gumms were pigheaded, there was no reasoning with them. The only language they understood was violence. With a single swipe of his fist, the skinny troll went flying into the rock wall. Blinkous tried to feel bad for him, but he had made their lives difficult enough. Maybe that beast wouldn’t have found Dwoza if they hadn’t been forced to remove the so called Jim and troublemaker Callista from their home. 

With another deep throated roar, the Gumm Gumm slammed his fists into the rocky ground. “Join Skullcrusher or I crush skulls!”

Blinkous grimaced. “The brute certainly has a limited vocabulary.”

“He does get the message across.” Dictatious piped up from behind him. 

Growling an affirmative, Blinkous watched as the beast turned away from them, distracted by Jim. He just wasn’t giving up. Blinkous had to hand it to him, for such a small troll he had a brave soul. But bravery was more often than not a synonym for stupidity, and Blinkous wasn’t going to waste his life by dying now. He spotted the empty pub not too far from where they were hiding and an idea formed at the sight of so many barrels. “If we take shelter down there,” He pointed out the pub to Dictatious, “we can use the barrels to barricade the door.”

“Do you really think a stack of barrels will stop him brother?” Dictatious asked doubtfully. 

Blinkous shrugged. “Probably not, but that’s our best option right now. Perhaps he won’t even find us. He doesn’t seem like the sharpest blade in the armory.” Together they made for the pub, making sure to sneak in while the brute’s back was turned. In a terrific show of teamwork, they lifted, pushed and rolled the barrels into place, effectively creating a haphazard barrier between them and the horror outside. Just as they were setting the last one down, a desperate cry rang out from the common area. 

“Come on, Dwoza! Stand up! Fight for what you believe in!”

The skinny troll’s voice was unmistakable. Blinkous rolled his eyes at the cheesy encouragement. He moved to the barrier to adjust one of the barrels and found, to his horror, the newcomer was staring straight at him.

“Guys?” He asked forlornly. Blinkous couldn’t help but look into his eyes, a deep hurt plain to see. He shook his head, he owed nothing to this troll. Just because Jim thought he knew him and had somehow found out an awful lot about him didn’t mean he should risk his life to help his fool’s errand. Besides, the more Jim stared at him, the more likely it would be that the Gumm Gumm would find their hiding place. Distressed, he shoved his face out between barrels.

“Good luck, or goodbye. Whichever!” He said as fast as possible. Blinkous breathed a sigh of relief as Jim finally looked away. Hopefully their hiding place hadn’t been given away just yet. Besides, they just needed to stay hidden here until an opportunity presented itself to run away. Where they would go he didn’t know, but he did know Dwoza was no longer the haven it used to be.

As he and his brother huddled in the far corner of the room listening to the sounds of fighting outside, Blinkous couldn’t stop his mind from going back to Jim. There was something about him that kept pulling at his heartstrings. He silently cursed his brain for overthinking everything and tried to pull his attention to other topics, like escaping this damned place. However, the more he tried to distract himself the more the small troll kept popping up in his mind. Then suddenly it all clicked into place.

Blinkous was relating to his situation. Jim was all alone, surrounded by trolls who could help and accept him if they just tried, but they opted to stay away instead. He couldn’t count how many times he’d wished for the other trolls in Dowza to treat him like one of their own, instead of a dangerous outsider. It was so hard to live in a place where everyone was afraid to get close to you all the time. Hatred, fear and disgust were the three most common emotions Blinkous faced everywhere he went in Dwoza. Sure it had gotten better over the years, but things like that never truly faded away. Now, seeing Jim face off against a Gumm Gumm all alone, it reminded him eerily of himself. The hurt he’d so clearly seen in the troll’s eyes exactly matched the pain Blinkous felt whenever he was treated unfairly just because of what happened with Zinjalla.

“Merlin help me, I can’t believe I’m going to do this.” Blinkous mumbled, all six of his eyes wide with fear. 

“Mmm, what did you say brother?” Dictatious asked halfheartedly, stuck deep in thoughts of his own. 

Blinkous didn’t answer, opting instead to march over to the wall of barrels with a feigned confidence. With shaking hands he nudged them aside, opening a space just wide enough for him to slip out. Now that he was faced with the battle raging outside, he quailed in fear. From behind he heard a scuffle of arms and the sound of his brother vaulting to his feet.

“Whatever do you think you’re doing?” Dictatious shrieked. “Step away from those barrels right now.”

Clearing his throat uneasily, Blinkous dug his nails into his palms. “I don’t know exactly what I’m doing, but I hope it’s the right thing.” He took one final look back at his brother before stepping out into the common area, facing down the hulking brute of a troll at the other end of the clearing. The Gumm Gumm was standing over the limp body of Jim and startled at the sudden movement Blinkous made. A pit formed in his stomach, and Blinkous cursed himself for choosing now to have a brave moment. He heard a small scuffle behind him, and Dictatious popped out from between the barrels, body rigid with terror.

“We’re in this together.” He squeaked softly in Blinkous’s ear.

“Thank you brother.” Blinkous smiled, always grateful for his brother’s constant support. Even now when they were inevitably about to be smashed into pulp, he stood by his side. 

With a growl of murderous glee, the Gumm Gumm stalked toward them. Blinkous could tell he was taking his time, making sure they understood exactly what was about to happen to them. Blinkous tried to settle into what he hoped was an offensive stance, but as the brute came closer he lost his nerve. With a guttural shriek, he propelled himself backward, hoping to reach the barricade before the Gumm Gumm could attack. As if in slow motion, he watched the beast lunge for him and his brother, his glowing, green eyes narrowing with terrifying rage. Blinkous could do nothing as he flew on a collision course toward him, only pray that his death would be quick and merciful. Right as they were about to be clobbered by the brute’s fists, a large object dropped between them and the Gumm Gumm. A surprised and pained roar echoed up through the cavern, and Blinkous blinked his many eyes in amazement. The large bowl that caught rainwater at the uppermost peaks of Dwoza had fallen down, trapping the beast beneath it. Looking up, he saw Callista laughing and pumping her fists in triumph. Obviously she had been the one to cut it loose. A shocked silence fell over Dwoza.

Suddenly the cavern erupted into cheers. All the trolls who had hidden in fear seconds before came out to celebrate the great victory. Their hopeless situation had been rectified, and everyone could hardly believe their eyes. One by one they rushed down to the common area, wanting to see the trapped Gumm Gumm with their own eyes. Their confidence restored, they all gathered around and took turns kicking the exposed parts of his body. Many shouted about execution, finding a sick glee in hurting the one who’d hurt them. The beast cried out in frustration and pain, his growls getting more and more desperate.

“Everyone, stop!” Jim pushed through the crowd and threw aside the trolls kicking at the Gumm Gumm’s head. “You can’t  _ kill _ him.”

Confused cries erupted through the gathered trolls and Blinkous feared a riot. He shoved his way to the front and voiced what the rest were all thinking.

“Why not?” He growled, crossing all four arms defiantly. His mind flashed back to only seconds before, where he was almost crushed by the beast. If they didn’t kill the Gumm Gumm now who knew what would happen next. He could get loose and attack them again. Or even worse, go back to Gunmar and bring hundreds more of his kin.

“I know he just tried to break, like, all my bones, but there are other ways.” Jim protested. Blinkous snorted in disbelief.

“Alright, we torture him then!” Blinkous cried, and the trolls around him erupted into cheers. His eyes widened at the eager yells, he could hardly recall a time where his fellow trolls so readily stood by him and he basked in their praise. His moment was short lived though, when he felt a fist smack the top of his head.

“No, idiot.” Callista piped up, “He’s saying we don’t have to be like the Gumm Gumms. We can be better.”

“Well then.” Blinkous stalked toward Jim, anger clear in every movement he made. “What do you suggest we do with him Mr. ‘Moral Superiority’?”

A new face joined the crowd, and Blinkous looked up to see the familiar form of Vendel. His eyes widened in surprise and he dropped his arms to his sides. “Perhaps…” Vendel suggested slowly, “Since you were so brave to stand against him, you should be in charge of the brute’s care.”

Blinkous couldn’t believe his ears. “Me? And that… thing?” He spluttered.

Vendel nodded his head. “Indeed.”

Shock curled over his body like a constricting snake. As if he didn’t have it hard enough in Dwoza, now he had to add the care of a Gumm Gumm to his list of burdens. His brother was no source of help, he just shrugged his shoulders in a carefree way. Blinkous knew he was just glad it wasn’t him. He turned toward the beast who was now his ward. A snarl ripped through the air and the Gumm Gumm’s face was contorted in fury.

“I hate you.” The brute growled.

What in the world had Vendel signed him up for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, so I posted two chapters just for you guys <3  
> Leave some feedback down below!


	3. A New Light

Blinkous held the bucket of socks tight to his chest. Today was the first time he had to feed the brute and he was terrified. Who knew what would happen when he stepped into the prison. No doubt the Gumm Gumm would want revenge on the troll who tried to have him tortured. He could imagine no positive outcome.

He groaned as he turned the corner and saw who was guarding the cell. Standing there with an air of self importance were the three trolls who loved to make his life miserable. Ever since he’d rejoined Dwoza’s society those three had tried to find any excuse to get him alone so they could verbally and sometimes physically abuse him. The worst was when he’d tried to stand up to them. For that foolish antic, they’d taken turns using him as their own personal punching bag. Blinkous had stumbled home and hidden away in his room, ashamed and in the worst kind of pain. He never told Dictatious about any of it. Of course he knew Blinkous was disliked around Dwoza, but he had no idea of the extent of the bullying. Blinkous wanted to keep it that way, he was terrified of anyone knowing.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for what had to come next. Using the last of his frail courage, he walked up to his three tormentors.

“Hey, look who it is.” A rough voice rang out. Blinkous tried not to curl in on himself at the sharp tone. “Blinkous the Gumm Gumm tamer.” The other two chuckled darkly, bearing their sharp canines.

“Your prisoner awaits.” The largest of the three piped up. “Just don’t get too close to him. You know what happened to the other troll.”

Blinkous straightened in surprise, he hadn’t been aware there was a troll in before him. “W-what happened?” He asked tentatively.

“Well,” The first guard joined in again, smiling nastily at his friends. “Beastie here pulled his eyes out.”

“His eyes?” Blinkous shuddered and held his hands to his face, as if to keep his own in place. “All of them?”

“Yep!” The third finally added, hardly holding back a gleeful smirk. “At least he couldn’t see his limbs gettin’ torn off.” Blinkous gasped loudly, trying to erase the bloody image from his mind. Visions of him being sightless and thrown about the prison by the violent Gumm Gumm filled his thoughts and it was all he could do not to turn around and run away.

“Have fun in there Galadrigal.” The second one rumbled. “And try not to shag him, will you.”

Blinkous gritted his teeth and forced himself to walk toward the cell. He could just barely make out the hulking form of the beast in the far corner of his prison. The first guard came with him to unlock the cell and held it open for Blinkous to walk in. Taking a deep breath he prepared to step inside, but yelped as the guard pushed him in and slammed the door shut behind him. 

He almost dropped the bucket in his shock, and his face burned at the sounds of the trio cackling from the mouth of the cave. He cleared his throat, trying to save face, and again turned his attention to the brute in front of him. As he took in the muscular form of the Gumm Gumm, bred to kill, all his fears came rushing back. The story the three told him jumped to mind again, and he began to tremble uncontrollably.

“G-greetings… Oh Savage One.” Blinkous winced, but the troll in front of him didn’t even twitch an ear. He held up the bucket half heartedly, wishing he was back in his library safe and sound. “I brought undergarments as a snack.” Still the beast made no movement. Blinkous would have thought he turned to stone if it weren’t for the soft whuff of his breathing. Gaining a little more confidence, Blinkous stepped closer. “Have you eaten?”

The Gumm Gumm let out a low rumbling growl, and Blinkous leaped backward with an ear splitting shriek, sending the bucket clattering to the floor. “Please no! Not my eyes!” He begged. The uproarious laughter he heard next shook him out of his panic. His three tormentors were hooting with mirth from the mouth of the cave, congratulating each other on a job well done. The evil trick they’d played became clear to Blinkous now, as he realized there had never been anyone else in here. He was the first one to make contact since the brute had laid waste to Dwoza, and the cell was murder free. 

Clenching his fists angrily he let himself relax a bit, taking in the Gumm Gumm with new eyes. He no longer looked strong and menacing, brooding in the corner, instead he looked defeated and fragile, his spirit gone. It was a feeling Blinkous had grown well acquainted with through the years, and he recognized it instantly. “Are you alright?” He asked hesitantly, squinting to see better in the low light. “Why aren’t you… I don’t know, indiscriminately smashing my spine?”

The brute shifted slightly, rustling the thin bed of dirty hay he sat on. For the first time since his attack, Blinkous heard him speak. “When Gunmar find out Aaarrgghhh fail, Gunmar kill Aaarrgghhh.” His sonorous, rumbling voice resonated through the rock around them and sent shivers up his spine. 

Blinkous took a tiny step closer, drawn in by his deep timbre. “Well that seems a tad harsh. One could say, an overreaction.” He could hardly comprehend living in a place where the smallest misstep meant death. Gunmar was a loathsome, violent troll and Blinkous was glad he’d been fortunate enough to avoid him thus far. His heart went out to the Gumm Gumm across from him. “Perhaps eating this wooly muck will lift your spirits.” He suggested, gesturing to the socks that were now half spilled out onto the dirty floor. Absently, he rested one of his hands on the beast’s back. It was meant to be comforting, but the Gumm Gumm stiffened at the contact. Before Blinkous could pull back the beast snorted and lunged at him, stopping an inch away from his face. He let loose an infuriated roar and Blinkous froze in fear, too terrified to even scream. The brute’s teeth seemed impossibly sharp and his mouth far too wide. With one bite his whole head could be gone. Before he could faint from the shock the Gumm Gumm turned away, almost seeming to lose interest.

“Go. Leave Aaarrgghhh to die.” He rumbled forlornly.

“Oh my…” Blinkous sighed. He was still shaking from the beast’s outburst, but he couldn’t stay away from him. There was something about the way he hunched over, as though the weight of the world were on his shoulders, that made Blinkous want to comfort him. After a moment of deliberation he stepped forward once again, praying this time he wouldn’t become Gumm Gumm food.

“It seems we’re both lost causes.” He began, a melancholy tone creeping into his voice. “I’m a weakling, a coward, a pacifist. I fear I have no close friends other than my brother, and the others see me as something to fear and despise. Whenever I leave my library they talk about me as I walk by. The whispers never stop. They don’t care if I can hear or not, they hate me so much it doesn’t matter. I’ve debated leaving but I… have nowhere else to go.”

The Gumm Gumm was quiet for a few moments, and then to Blinkous’s surprise began to nod his head slowly. “Yes… nowhere else to go. Aaarrgghhh feels that way too.”

Blinkous smiled and sat down on the ground, hesitantly pushing himself up against the beast’s back. When a few moments passed and he didn’t lose a limb Blinkous relaxed and leaned back, getting more comfortable. An odd feeling of comfort washed over him, and Blinkous realized this was the first time in a long time he’d touched another troll. He forgot how good it felt to just be close to someone else.

“Perhaps I should introduce myself,” He realized. “My name is Blinkous Galadrigal.”

The beast rumbled low in his chest, mulling the new information longer. Blinkous’s eyes fluttered as the vibrations radiated throughout his body. It was relaxing in a way he’d never felt before. “Bli- Blinks… Blinky!” The Gumm Gumm settled on. Blinkous tilted his head in confusion, remembering how Jim had called him that earlier. Although somehow it didn’t irk him the same way it had before, in fact, it struck him as slightly adorable.

“Sure, Blinky is close enough.” He shrugged, and the brute nodded happily.

“My name Aaarrgghhh.” He said proudly, and Blinkous almost laughed.

“Yes, I think I picked that up.” 

He reached for the bucket in front of him and swiped the fallen socks back in. Grabbing one for himself he passed it around to Aaarrgghhh, who took it from his hands readily, much to his surprise. He couldn’t help but smile as he heard an eager smacking coming from behind him.

“Mm tasty socks.” Aarrgghhh rumbled, and Blinky leaned his head back against the Gumm Gumm’s back, his heart giving a few happy thumps. After quite a lot of smacking and chewing noises, the bucket finally clattered to the ground. Blinky heard Aaarrgghhh smacking his lips, obviously satisfied with his meal, and leaned his head against his back, enjoying their newfound peace.

“Why other troll no like Blinky?” Aaarrgghhh piped up, and it was Blinky’s turn to stiffen. They were enjoying such a tentative peace, why did he have to bring that up? Blinky had no idea how Gumm Gumms treated people like him, how would Aaarrgghhh react? He broke out into a cold sweat and kneaded his hands together.

“Ah, no particular reason.” He blundered, trying to pull together a half assed excuse. “I’m just... too much of a bookworm I guess. Nobody likes a know-it-all!” He chuckled half heartedly and winced at its high, unnatural sound.

Apparently it was enough to convince him though, as the beast quickly moved on from the topic. “What is… ‘bookworm’?” Aaarrgghhh asked.

“Someone who is devoted to reading.” Blinkous supplied readily, happy to talk about anything else. “I absolutely adore books, I just can’t get enough of them.”

Aaarrgghhh turned around to look at Blinkous, his brow furrowed. “Book?”

Blinkous gasped, utterly dumbfounded. “You don’t know what a book is?” He exclaimed. The Gumm Gumm shook his head and Blinkous’s jaw dropped. “Alright, I’ve decided.” He declared, standing up and taking the basket with him. “I’ll be back soon with more food, something softer for you to sleep on and the best books I own.” He pushed the cell door open and closed it softly behind him. “Don’t go anywhere!” He exclaimed, before trotting out of the cave.

Aaarrgghhh tilted his head in confusion as he watched the small troll dart away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These babies fill me with joy  
> I eat comments for dinner. Feed a hungry soul, will you?


End file.
